Levi the Hare
|Image Size = 200px |Character Name =Levi |Full Name =Levi the Hare |Nicknames = |Age =19 |Gender =Male |Species =Mobian/Arctic Hare |Alignment =Lawful Good |Relationship Status = |Color = |Height =3'1" |Weight = |Description ='Fur:' and white;Eyes: |Birthplace =Chilly Village |Current Residence =Chilly Village |Relatives = |Affiliations =Gelid Forest Freedom Fighters - leader |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends =Gelid Forest Freedom Fighters |Foes =The Eggman Empire;Artika Egg Army |Romantic Interests = |Occupation =Freedom Fighter;Leader |Skills = |Abilities =Hand-to-hand combat combat;Great speed and agility;Powerful kicks |Powers =Moderate cryokinesis |Weaponry = }} is the leader of the Gelid Forest Freedom Fighters. Physical Description A slim hare who stands about three feet tall, Levi has a short muzzle with three whiskers on either side of his nose, long, upright-standing ears that fold forward in the middle, and a short, fluffy tail. His thick, insulating fur is primarily in color, with a white facial mask, chest and stomach; the underside of his tail is white as well. He has no hair on his head, instead having a fairly large tuft of fur, and his eyes are in color. His outfit consists of an scarf, white gloves, and absolute zero and white boots. History Abilities A speedy combatant who trades defense for offensive presence, Levi makes use of his natural agility to launch strong and quick physical attacks. Being a hare, he has powerful legs that not only allow for strong kicks, but let him bound away from most danger before it can touch him. His large ears are very keen, and his front teeth are hard and deceptively sharp, making for a nasty bite. Levi is a moderately adept cryokinetic, and primarily uses low-tier and simple to wield techniques of the Ice Element, such as Ice Shard and Ice Punch. Resistances Levi is resistant to the Elements of Ice and Water. He is also quite agile, able to dodge slow-moving opponents and attacks with ease. His thick fur also gives him great protection against both the cold and against weak, Ice-aligned attacks. Weaknesses Levi is weak to the Elements of Fire and Earth. His defenses are subpar, forcing him to rely on his agility to survive. Being a manipulator of Ice, severe ambient heat can render his powers nigh useless. His thick fur also leaves him rather prone to heat exhaustion. Friends and Foes Friends *'Gelid Forest Freedom Fighters' - **'Jazelle the Lemming' - **'Barlowe the Wolverine' - **'Khuma the Wolf' - **'Veronica Marten' - **'Lazarus the Owl' - Allies *'Gelid Forest Freedom Fighters' - **'Jazelle the Lemming' - **'Barlowe the Wolverine' - **'Khuma the Wolf' - **'Veronica Marten' - **'Lazarus the Owl' - Rivals Enemies *'The Eggman Empire' - **'Artika Egg Army' - ***'Baltassar the Owl' - Lazarus' rogue older brother, Levi is only enemies with Baltassar due to the owl's alliance with the Artika Egg Army. Family Romance Personality A friendly and happy-go-lucky hare, Levi seems intent on seeing the best in everyone, typically with little regard to how they see him; an example of this was his (failed) attempt to persuade Lazarus' rogue older brother, Baltassar, to defect from the Artika Egg Army. Levi's good intentions can sometimes get him into trouble, as he is also a fair bit gullible. Positive Traits *Friendly Negative Traits *Sometimes gullible Neutral Traits Quotes Notes/Trivia *Levi was originally going to be pure white in color, with light blue eyes. Gallery Levi ink.png|Inked pencil drawing Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Gelid Forest Freedom Fighters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Males Category:Hares Category:Heroes Category:Kinetics Category:Cryokinetics Category:Lagomorphs